


friends

by Manzanas



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Mama's Here Now, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manzanas/pseuds/Manzanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaela and Laurel care more than they let on. Oliver isn't sure why he's so intimidated.</p><p>A short coda to 1x13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> basically just a short coda to the bar scene in 1x13, I'm really feeling the whole keating 5 all caring about each other more than they want to admit, so this is just me working off that

Oliver watches as Connor, eyes scanning for the bathroom, walks away, pushing pass the crowd and clearly irritated by the number of people at the bar. As he stares, a goofy smile is definitely plastered on his face, but at this point, even Oliver knows he’s a little too drunk to care.

He turns back around, a little unsteady on his feet, and finds both Michaela and Laurel eyes serious and expressions flat. Wes is nowhere to be found.

In an instant, he knows where this is going. Oliver tries to hide a smirk because they’re _definitely_ about to give him the _hurt-Connor-and-regret-it_ speech. He almost scoffs, remembering how Connor had said they weren’t his friends.

Trying to match the gravity of the upcoming conversation, Oliver stands up straighter, attempts to mirror their expressions, tries to at least focus his eyes on their faces properly. He’s not really sure he succeeds, and maybe he’s a little too drunk for serious conversation, but apparently it’s enough because Laurel starts talking, calm yet insistent.  

“So I’m pretty sure you know where this is going, so we’re going to keep it short,” Laurel says, and the gleam in her eyes and venom in her smirk don’t match the laidback girl Oliver had first met.

Oliver nods, and Michaela and Laurel share a glance that Oliver can’t quite interpret, before the two law students come to some sort of conclusion and Michaela begins speaking.

“Here’s the deal, Hampton,” Michaela begins, her tone demanding attention. And maybe meeting a group of soon-to-be lawyers was not Oliver’s brightest idea; they certainly all have Connor’s confidence. “Connor’s a jerk. Or at least, he likes to act like a jerk. I don’t know what happened between you two before, and I’m not completely sure what you’re up to now.  But if you’re just messing with him because he hurt you, or you feel bad for him or whatever, cut it out. Connor’s completely gone on you, and if you don’t feel the same way or don’t want to, end it now.”

Oliver laughs nervously, more intimidated than he’d like to admit. He tries glancing around subtly, hoping Connor will be back soon. Resigning himself the fact that’s he’s alone on this one, he turns back to Michaela.

“I--,” Oliver cuts off, starting again, “trust me, this… this definitely isn’t one sided. I’m pretty gone on him too.”

And as soon as he says it, Oliver knows it’s true. Things have changed from when Connor first reappeared in his life, and certainly from when Connor had first picked him up at that bar. Oliver’s trying not to be too hopeful, but Connor’s dedicated to fixing things between them in a way that’s been unprecedented in any relationship Oliver’s ever had before.   

The more he thinks about it, the more Oliver knows that smile is working its way back on his face.  

“Good,” Laurel decides, posture relaxing and she’s immediately harmless again. “That’s all we wanted to know.”

“What? No death threats?” Oliver jokes, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Michaela looks a little sick at his words, but Laurel’s grin is razor sharp as she says, “No. I think you get the message.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://pavlust.tumblr.com/)  
> thanks for reading, kudos, comments


End file.
